FAQs about Prophet Muhammad
The Biography of Prophet Muhammad (PBUH) ___________________________________________________ 1. When was the Prophet Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) born He was born on Monday, 12th Rabi Al Awwal, April 22nd, 571 AC. 2. Where was the Prophet Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) born In Makkah? ? 3. What is the name of the Prophet's father Abdullah Ibn Abdul Muttalib. 4. What is the name of the Prophet's mother Aminah Bint Wahhab Ibn Abd Manaf Ibn Zahrah. 5. When and where did his (prophet's) father die He died in Madina before Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) was born. 6. What is the name of the Prophet's grandfather Abdul Muttalib. 7. What was his granfather's position He was the chief of his clan Bani Hashim. 8. What is the Prophet's (p.b.u.h.) lineage up to his fifth ancestor He is Muhammad Ibn Abdullah Ibn Abdul Muttalib Ibn Hashim Ibn Abd Manaf Ibn Qusai Ibn Kilab. 9. Who suckled the Prophet Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) First Thuyeba, the freed slave girl of his uncle Abdul Uzza known as Abu Lahab, then Haleema Bint Abu Dhuaib, best known as Haleema Al Sadiyah. 10. Who named the Prophet Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) Abdul Muttalib. 11. What did Muhammad's (p.b.u.h.) mother name him Ahmad. 12. Why did she (the Prophet's mother) choose this name Because she saw an angel in a dream calling the new-born baby Ahmad. 13. How old was Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) when his mother died Six years old. 14. Where did his mother take him She took him to Yathrib (Madinah) to visit her relatives. 15. Where did his mother die On her way back to Makkah, she died at Abwa and was buried there. 16. Who brought Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) back to Makkah His father’s slave girl, Umm Aiman (May Allah be pleased with her). 17. Who took the charge of his care His grandfather Abdul Muttalib. 18. How long did The Prophet's grandfather take care of the Prophet Muhammad For two years. 19. How was his (Abdul Muttalib's) behavior with Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) He loved him very much and preferred him to his own sons. 20. What did Abdul Muttalib foretell about his grandson That he would hold a prestigious position. 21. Who took care of the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) after the death of Abdul Muttalib His uncle Abu Talib. 22. How old was Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) when his grandfather Abdul Muttalib died About eight years old. 23. When did Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) travel to Syria and with whom He went to Syria with his uncle Abu Talib when he was twelve years old. 24. Who was Khadijah (May Allah be pleased with her) She was a wealthy merchant of Makkah. 25. Why did she (Khadijah) want to marry Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) Because of his truthfulness and good conduct. 26. When did she (Khadijah) marry Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) When she was 40 years old. 27. How old was Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) at the time of the marriage He was 25. 28. What did he (the Prophet) give her (Khadijah) as Mahr (dowry) Twenty camels. 29. Was Khadijah (May Allah be pleased with her) a widow Yes. The Prophet (p.b.u.h.) was her third husband. 30. How was Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) known in the society He was known as Al Ameen (trustworthy) and Al Sadiq (truthful). 31. Did he get any sort of education No, he didnt get any formal education from the society, rather he was taught by Almighty Allah. 32. What should one say when the Prophet's (p.b.u.h.) name is mentioned One should say صلى الله عليه وسلم (May the peace and blessings of Allah be upon him). 33. How many times is the name of Muhammad mentioned in the Holy Quran Four times. 34. What are the names of the Prophet’s (p.b.u.h.) uncles They are: Harith, Zubair, Abu Talib, Hamzah (May Allah be pleased with him), Abu Lahab, Ghidaq, Maqwam, Safar and Abbas (May Allah be pleased with him). 35. In the New Testament by what name was the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) mentioned By the name of Paraclete. 36. What is Kabah It is the oldest house of worship on the earth. 37. Who built it The Prophet Ibrahim and his son Ismael (May Allah be pleased with them). 38. How did Quraish arrange rebuilding of Kabah They divided the work among various tribes. Each tribe was responsible for rebuilding a part of it. 39. Who laid the stones A Byzantine mason called Baqum. 40. Where did the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) go into seclusion To the Cave of Hira. 41. What was the fist stage of the revelation True dreams. 42. When did the first revelation come down to him On Monday, 21st of Ramadan, at night (August 10th, 610 AC). He was forty years then. 43. Who brought it Jibrael. 44. Who were the first to embrace Islam Four persons: Khadijah his wife, Zaid Ibn Haritha his freed slave, Ali Ibn Abi Talib his cousin and Abu Bakr his friend (May Allah be pleased with them). 45. Who accepted Islam at the instance of Abu Bakr (May Allah be pleased with him) Uthman Ibn Affan, Zubair Ibn Awwam, Abdur Rahman Ibn Awf, Sad Ibn Abi Waqqaas, Talha Ibn Ubaidullah and Saeed Ibn Zaid (Umar’s son-in-law) (May Allah be pleased with them). 46. Who were the ladies to accept Islam at first Abbas’s wife Ummaul Fadl, Abu Bakr’s wife Asma Bint Umais, his daughter Asma Bint Abi Bakr and Fatimah Bint Al Khattab Umar’s sister (May Allah be pleased with them). 47. How was the Dawah done in the beginning It was done in secret. 48. How many people embraced Islam in the early stage About forty. 49. How many years did the call in secret continue For three years. 50. During this period, where would the Muslims gather secretly They would gather secretly in the house of a Muslim called Arqam to learn about Islam and the revelations sent down to the Prophet (p.b.u.h.). 51. When did the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) start to preach Islam openly After three years when he received the revelation to that effect. 52. What was the impact of his public preaching The people accepted Islam increasingly. 53. What was the main miracle of the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) The Holy Quran. 54. Did the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) perform other miracles Yes, the splitting of the moon was one of them. 55. Who was Hamza bin Abdul Muttalib One of the Prophet’s (p.b.u.h.) uncles. 56. Name some of the disbelievers of Makkah who supported the Prophet (p.b.u.h.), but did not embrace Islam until the end. Abu Talib, Mutim Ibn Adi and Abul Bukhtari. 57. How long did Abu Talib protect the Prophet (p.b.u.h) For 42 years – from the Prophet’s childhood until he himself died. 58. Who was Mutim Ibn Adi A chief of Makkah. 59. When did he (Mutim Ibn Adi) give protection to the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) When the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) returned from Taif and wanted to enter Makkah. 60. When did he (Mutim Ibn Adi) die He was killed in the Battle of Badr. 61. Who was Abul Bukhtari He was a poet.? ? 62. How did he (Abul Bukhtari) support the Prophet Muhammad (p.b.u.h.) He spoke out against the social boycott. 63. What lead the Muslims to emigrate to Abyssinia Their growing persecution at the hands of Quraish. 64. Which Surah lead to this emigration Surah Az Zumar. 65. When was Abul Bukhtari killed In the battle of Badr. 66. Who was then the King of Abyssinia The King of Abyssinia, known as Najjashi (the Negus), during the time of the Prophet (p.b.u.h.) was As'hama. 67. When did the first group of Muslims leave for Abyssinia In Rajab, in the fifth year of Prophethood. 68. How many persons were there in the group 12 men and 4 women.? 69. How were the emigrants received in Abyssinia They were received warmly and hospitably.? ? 70. When did the second group of emigrants leave for Abyssinia In the fifth year of Prophethood. 71. How many people formed the group 83 men and 18 women. 72. Name a prominent companion included in this group. Ja'far Ibn Abi Talib (May Allah be pleased with him). 73. What did Quraish do They despatched two envoys to Abyssinia to demand the extradition of the emigrants. 74. How did the King respond He refused to extradite the Muslims and assured them of his full protection. 75. When did Umar (May Allah be pleased with him) accept Islam At the age of 27. 76. Who was Bilal Ibn Rabah (May Allah be pleased with him) He was a slave of Umayyah Ibn Khalaf.? 77. What was his (Bilal Ibn Rabah's) origin He was of Abyssinian decent. 78. What was the name of Bilal's mother Hamama. 79. Who was Yaser (May Allah be pleased with him) He was a slave of Abu Jahl. 80. Who was Sumayyah (May Allah be pleased with her) She was Yaser's (a slave of Abu Jahl) wife. 81. Who was Ammar (May Allah be pleased with him) He was Yaser and Sumayyah's only son. 82. How did Summaya (May Allah be pleased) die Abu Jahl murderded her with a bayonet. 83. Who was Zaid Ibn Haritha (May Allah be pleased with him) He was a slave. 84. Who purchased him (Zaid Ibn Haritha) Khadijah's nephew Hakim Ibn Hizam purchased him and presented him to her. 85. What did Khadijah do with Zaid Bin Haritha She presented him to the Prophet who set him free. 86. Did Zaid Bin Haritha want to go to his parents No, he preferred to live with the Prophet (p.b.u.h.). 87. To whom was Zaid Bin Haritha married To Umma Aiman (May Allah be pleased with her). 88. Who was Ja'far He was the elder brother of Ali Ibn Talib (May Allah be pleased with him).? ? 89. Where did he (Ja'far) emigrate To Abyssinia. 90. Who was Ali (May Allah be pleased with him) He was the son of Abu Talib and cousin of the Prophet (p.b.u.h.). 91. When did Ali (May Allah be pleased with him) accept Islam When he was 10. 92. What was he (Ali) called for his bravery The "Lion of Allah". 93. Whom did Ali first marry He first married the Prophet's (p.b.u.h.) daughter Fatimah (may Allah be pleased with her). 94. How many sons did Ali have from her Two sons: Hasan and Husain (May Allah be pleased with them). 95. When did Sa'd bn Abi Waqqas (May Allah be pleased with him) become a Muslim When he was 19. 96. Where did Sa'd (May Allah be pleased with him) die He died in Al Madinah. 97. What was Sa'd's advice to Muslims To stand united. 98. Who was Abu Bakr's father (May Allah be pleased with him) and did he accept Islam He was Uthman (May Allah be pleased with him) (Abu Quhafah). Yes, he accepted Islam during the Conquest of Makkah. Category:Prophet Muhammad (ﷺ)